Tight End
by Lipsmacked
Summary: Emmett Cullen, tight end for the Dallas Cowboys, falls for a sexy mechanic. Emmett/Jacob. AH/AU. o/s


**Nov 16, 2011. I'll be reposting St. Andrews Place most likely over Christmas.**

_**Disclaimer: Smeyer's Character. My version of Mansex.**_

_**A/N: had this in my head for a few weeks so here it is. this o/s has been mansex improved and approved by aiden/bellaslover, my most favoritest dude who happens to be fucking a dude in the whole wide world. i wouldn't have posted this if it wasnt for him. i love him to bits.**_

_**i've never written dude love before so go easy on me. excuse typos. im blind as hell.**_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Em", he growled in my ear.<em>

_"Yes, baby?"_

_"Harder-"_

_"Say it again."_

_"Please," he moaned. "-Harder."_

_He was my lover and my best friend. I had already given him everything I had to give, but would never refuse him if he wanted more._

_I rose up on my knees and gripped the soft smooth skin of his hips. My fingers pressed into the tight muscles covering his pelvis and I drove into him with every ounce of strength I had. I forgot what the following week of practice held for me, ignored sore muscles, feeling every bit of him, his warmth reminding me just how glad I was to finally be home._

I turned off my phone and slid the evacuation pamphlet into the seat back pocket, half listening to the flight attendant's instructions. I was exhausted from being on the road the past few days. I was badly in need of a massage and a really long fucking nap - not to mention a quality nut.

As the lights in the cabin dimmed, I looked out the small window at the New England night sky. In a few hours I would be back in Dallas. I couldn't help but think of all of the things that had brought me to this point and the reasons why, on this particular night, I was more than ready to get home.

The past year had been pretty fucking sweet. I had settled into a decent routine. I was surrounded by family and friends that I trusted. My first three seasons with the Cowboys had been relatively easy and thank God, injury free. After being drafted out of UT I committed myself to being the best professional athlete I could be.

There had been changes, all of which I was happy with. After moving from Austin my mother, Esme and my little sister, Alice set me up in a great high rise penthouse in Dallas. Alice acted as my personal assistant and a patient of my father's, a Mr. J. Jenks, took me on as his client. He was an excellent manager. His daughter Angela stepped into be my publicist. Not that I was a man-about-town, but I was well known enough, especially around Texas. I had endorsement deals with Under Armour and Gatorade and I also volunteered time to the United Way. I was out in the community enough that the sexuality of the team's tight end - best offensive lineman two seasons in a row, might be a point of interest. Angela was great at putting out any potential fires before they could even spark. I was always careful, but between Angela and J.'s crack legal team my name never end up in the tabloids.

In my second season, Alice was ready to move on. Her romance with the team's public relations coordinator, Jasper Whitlock was beginning to get serious. Jasper had every intention of settling down with her and it would have been a little difficult for her to focus on their relationship if she was constantly managing every mundane detail of my life. In true Alice fashion she found me the perfect assistant _and_ cover. Rosalie Hale was a drop dead gorgeous blond with a fiery no-bullshit air about her that kept all the other players wives and girlfriends at a comfortable distance. It was also a perfect coincidence that she was a hardcore lesbian. Rosalie had her personal life in check and we built a unbreakable bond based on deceit that kept my sexuality and hers, under wraps.

I had been single in the public eye for a while and having Rosalie pose as my girlfriend finally ended all locker room speculation about why a wealthy, good looking guy like myself didn't at least have a girl on the side.

I had always known I was gay. The moment I hit puberty it was clear that Brad Pitt and Denzel Washington were far more interesting to me then the likes of any super model or female pornstar. All of my masturbatory fantasies had involved guys and I knew the future did not hold a woman for me. I came out to my parents when I was fourteen, knowing that they are the most accepting and supportive people I had ever encountered. Alice was right there with me holding my hand when I dropped the news on them. My mom cried of course, but not because she was disappointed.

"I just don't want anyone treat you differently sweetheart. We love you no matter what," she said dabbing her eyes with my father's handkerchief. I couldn't blame her. My entire family - cousins, aunts and uncles, where a fairly liberal bunch especially considering, but I wasn't dumb enough to think that just because my immediately family was accepting that the world at large would be.

As a freshman I was already starting on my high school football team. Everyone in my town knew me. My father, a well respected surgeon was also a pretty prominent figure in the community. He didn't care about the affect my feelings for guys would have on his reputation, but he did care about making me feel comfortable in my own home and with my life on a whole. My father took me for a long drive and let me air out all of my feelings about coming out. He listened intently as I told him my fears about my teammates finding out. With no influence from him I decided to keep my sexuality a secret. He assured me that if and when I was to take that leap, he would be behind me.

Years later I had yet to come out publicly, but my parents and my sister kept to their word, supporting me in every decision I made. Through high school and college Alice, with her excellent people skills, managed to always fish out other gay boys hiding in the crowd and straight or even closeted lesbians who had no problem standing by my side during semi-formal dances and homecoming parades.

College was much easier. I was shocked to find so many closeted guys at UT. Most of them came from extremely affluent Southern families and had way more to lose by the discovery of their double life. I wasn't a man whore by any means, but I did the bulk of my experiment in college. I lost my virginity the first night of freshman orientation to the senior class president, Garrett Marshall, the son of a US Senator. Garret help me figure out real fucking quick that I preferred being a top. Before him I had only dabbled in some mutual masturbation and a few blow jobs. Not minding the switch, he was extremely gracious, letting me explore many aspects of homosexual sex.

After Garrett graduated I had my first real boyfriend, Laurent Corso. A Linguistics major from Vermont, Laurent was also waiting to come out - at least for a while. Our senior year - smack in the middle of recruitment, his asshole roommate, James convinced Laurent that it was time to out us both. Luckily Alice acted quickly after overhearing rumors of James's plot. Through some creative scheming and with the help of a few of the girls in her sorority, James some how ended up in a hellish sex scandal involving the Dean's daughter and a digital camcorder.

Needless to say Laurent and I ended things. I would never force my decisions on anyone, but I didn't have room for someone in my life who couldn't respect my plans and my goals. It wasn't fair to Laurent and it wasn't fair to me. I dated a couple guys after him, but nothing serious. Alice's roommate Bella Swan was more than willing to pose as my girlfriend. She had just come out of a relationship that was both physically and emotionally abusive. She'd told me that she wasn't ready to be with anyone physically. I think she just needed a friend and that worked out great for the both of us. I like to think I helped her remember that not all guys are asshole who solved problems with their fists.

Bella was beautiful and fun to be around and my family loved her. She was smart and really, an all around good girl. I had no issue having her on my arm through the duration of the school year. We were together through the draft and into training camp. In the winter she met a young doctor named Edward Masen. He had just moved to Dallas from Chicago. Bella fell for him hard and it was the least I could do to step aside gracefully and let her go. Unfortunately I had to endure about seventy trips to the strip club with my teammates, in an effort to mend my supposed broken heart.

By the time I came to the Cowboys I was a master of the secret homosexual relationship. Over the years I had become a friendly team player, but my teammates always knew I was a relatively private guy. After a while they didn't badger me when I didn't want to partake in games of Pass-the-Hooker while we were on the road. And they never seemed to care that I rarely included myself in team/family bbq's and outings.

In that respect Rosalie made my life a shit ton easier. She created the illusion that sooner or later, the Dallas Cowboys starting Tight End - #88 Emmett Cullen, would become a husband and family man. The guys on the team loved her and fully understood her refusal to be caught up in all the bullshit drama and gossip the other women around the team seemed to dive into willingly.

After a perfect showing at a charity event, I decided to splurge and get Rosalie an expensive thank you gift. She'd been complaining about upgrading her Mercedes for a few months. I took the opportunity to buy her a brand new Range Rover with the intention of customizing it just for her. I asked around and quickly our Running Back, Pete, handed over the name of a custom shop in South Dallas.

"Call my guy, Sam. He knows his shit. He altered this Suburban for my dad last year. It's pretty fucking tight." I looked at the card he'd just handed to me. It was black with raised white print.  
><em><strong><br>Q- Customs  
>Sam Uley - Owner<br>972-555-0134**_

A week later, Alice and I were standing in Sam's garage next to Rose's new SUV. I listened closely as Alice broke down - much better than I could have - every aspect of Rosalie's personality. Sam took detailed notes as he circled the Rover, periodically asking me what points of the factory model I wanted to to keep.

Sam had a really great business running down there. Him and a bunch of his boys from Seattle had followed a buddy of theirs down when he had been traded to Dallas some years back. He had since been traded to Green Bay, but the shop was making money hand over fist at that point. Clearly there was no need to move. Sam, himself, was a pretty cool guy. Physically, my type - around 6'2 with a nice body. He was Native American with long black hair going straight down his back, but he was ugly as a beat pug in the face. Some of the other guys milling around the shop were cute, but I was here on business so I pushed that fact to the side.

"Why don't you swing by at the end of the week. I'll have my guys do a three-sixty mock up for you and we can go from there," Sam said.

"That sounds great. Thanks man," I replied shaking his hand.

"Let me know if you wanna flip that Escalade of yours too," he added, nodding towards my own truck out in the driveway.

"We'll use this as the test run. How about that?" I laughed.

"Fair enough."

On Friday, I returned to the shop without Alice. She and Jasper were off antiquing or some bullshit. When I got there Sam was waiting for me.

He led me back towards their office space, past the main work floor.

"One of my guys spent a shit load of time on the mock up - Hey Jake!"

That was when I saw him. In the middle of a group of his fellow mechanics stood the most gorgeous man I had seen in my entire life. At that moment he was providing the lunch break entertainment. The guys around him were engrossed in some hilarious story he was telling, all laughing at the words coming out of his beautiful mouth.

After seeing Sam, business written all over his face and with a client by his side, the crowd dispersed.

"Jake. This is Emmett Cullen," Sam said motioning between us.

"Hey man. It's your Range I've been working on?" His deep, honey-coated voice echoed through my ears, causing me to swallow the mass in my throat. I took Jake's outstretched hand and in the mere moments we touched I meticulously cataloged everything about it. His fingers were long and surprisingly clean. His firm grip was shrouded in perfectly soft, amber skin. Years of locker room practice were channeled to will my hard-on under control as I mustered the words to speak.

"Ah - yeah. It's for my assistant. A little thank you present," I replied. There was no need to refer to Rosalie as my girlfriend - not to him anyway.

"Hell of a thank you present." His baritone laugh made my dick started to swell again. I had never been more grateful at Alice's insistence that I wear baggy jeans.

"She does good work," I added.

"Jake, I got Mr. Burke coming in. Can you take care of Emmett for me?" Sam said, already starting to walk back towards the front.

"Sure. - Come on. I'll show you what I got so far."

I thanked Sam quickly and followed Jake back out to the floor. I trailed behind him, trying my damnedest not to make it obvious to everyone in the shop that I was checking him out. Jake was easily 6'7, a little taller then my 6'5 frame. His long black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, a pen tucked behind his ear. He was all muscle. The black wife beater he was wearing showed off his diesel arms and the chiseled planes of his shoulders and back. His left arm was covered in a full sleeve tattoo. Graffiti designs on his shoulder morphed into the artists depiction of an ocean shoreline that ended at the crease of his wrist. I have to admit I had a weakness for a guy with tattoos.

"You got any ink?" I looked up to see Jake's eyes on me. They flickered between my gaze and his arm. His muscles flexed automatically as he turned his arm giving me a full view of the piece.

"Ah- no. I haven't come with anything I want permanent yet," I admitted.

"Makes sense," he said casually, looking back ahead.

"Nice spot you guys have out here," I commented in a weak attempt to maintain the conversation.

"Yeah. It's pretty chill," he replied.

I knew if I didn't keep the conversation professional I'd be asking him what time he got off work and just how secure he was in his attraction to women. My eyes traveled up his body and I mentally thanked my ability to walk and objectify at the same time.

As we reached the Range Rover I took a second to look up from Jake's round ass, covered in dark denim that hung just off his hips, showing the top of his grey boxer briefs. I could see the new blue prints were already laid out on the hood.

"So from the notes Sam gave me, we thought we could go with a cherry red," Jake said pointing to the mock up. I scanned the large paper, feeling my eyes grow wide. The design was perfect. The red paint job aside, the plan included stripping the original chrome accents and replacing them will black metal designs across the grill and back.

"We don't want to give away too much about the owner, but little touches like this will make it more personal." He pointed to a black metal rose that would be implanted in the tailgate. Black rims with red screw caps added the final touch to the exterior. Then I scanned over the plan for the interior. The beige leather would be replaced with black leather with red piping. The projection was fantastic.

"This is fucking perfect," I muttered, running my fingers over the paper. "She's gonna love it."

"It shouldn't take us too long. We got a place here in Dallas where we get most of the parts and everything else we build in house."

"Yeah, this is great. She's gonna flip her shit.," I said honestly, finally tearing my eyes away from the hood. I was shocked to see Jake staring back at me carefully. His perfect brow furrowed for a moment before he spoke again.

"Yeah a lot of our higher end clientele bring in cars to be customized as gifts -," he paused examining my face. Then ever so slowly a steel ball and the tip of his pierced tongue snuck out of his mouth, dragging across his full bottom lip before slipping back behind his teeth - which he then used to pull the excess moisture off that same lick-able bottom lip. "We offer a certain level of discretion."

In that moment it occurred to me that Jake was eye fucking the shit out of me. I blinked again, all the blood rushing to my crotch, my dick and I both knowing those implications were too good to be true. Jake oozed masculinity. He might as well have had the words "Really Fucking Straight" tattooed down the other arm, but there was no mistaking the way he was giving me a thorough once - scratch that - twice over.

I blinked trying to find my voice and failed miserably. I couldn't remember a time anyone had rendered me speechless, but there I was staring at him like a complete asshole, thinking about just how quickly I could get him on his knees with that mouth and that tongue ring wrapped around my dick.

Almost on cue his eyes deliberately darted to the crotch of my jeans. The way we were standing, half turned towards the Rover, my throbbing hard-on was shielded from prying eyes, but not from Jake's glance. His brow pulled together again as he asked, "Is that something you'd be interested in?"

I had a decision to make. Say fuck it and risk making a complete ass out of myself - not mention pushing my stupid head out of the closet in an attempt to get this guy naked _or_ keep my mouth shut and ignore how bad I wanted him.

My tone was very direct as I asked,"What time do you get off?" I knew my face reflected his guarded expression.

"Seven," he said with equal frankness. He took the pen from behind his ear and simultaneously pulled a business card from his back pocket. Unlike Sam's his cards were white. In black ink he circled the second phone number below his name and the shop number. He handed me the card. Then he spoke a little louder, feigning the professional concern of dealing with a customer. "Like I said it shouldn't take us very long, but you are more than welcome to check in on the progress anytime."

I looked down at the cell number he'd circled. Above that was his full name and title. _**Jacob Black**_ - "Body Specialist?" I asked looking into his deep brown eyes. I could see they were flecked with gold.

"Among other things," he said casually. So casually he almost sounded annoyed. "You know - sometimes I get bored and I like to _switch_ things up."

_Well if that wasn't an invite for fucking -_ I thought.

I looked back down at the phone number before pulling out my iPhone. I felt Jake's eyes on me as I swiftly entered his number and sent him a text message.

_**And which do you prefer?  
><strong>_  
>A moment later I heard his phone buzz in his pocket. "It's the right number." Glancing through his long, dark lashes, he smirked at me, this down right fuckable smirk, but he left his phone in his pocket. That was my cue to leave. I pulled out my wallet and slid the card in front of my billfold.<p>

"Seven?" I asked, my confidence restored.

"Yeah." Jake cleared his throat and then extended his hand again. "We wont disappoint you, Mr. Cullen. Your assistant will love the finished product."

"I don't doubt that for a second."

"Good," he growled, then cleared his throat once more, releasing my hand slowly. "Seth?" A younger guy appeared from a nearby work bench. My hard-on shrank out of habit. The fear of discovery was the perfect erection killing cocktail.

"What's up?" Seth asked.

"Can you show Mr. Cullen out?" Jake told him. His causal yet professional demeanor back in place. I thanked him and followed Seth back to the main garage entrance. Like a weak fifteen year old girl I couldn't resist looking back over my shoulder to glance at Jake. He was busy making notes on the mock up, but after a split second he looked up at me, flashing me that fucking hot smirk.

Once I was back in my car, I took a deep breath and I saved the newly acquired digits under the initials _J.B._. Then I had a quick conversation with my dick

"Can you wait til 7:45?" I said to my cock. It twitched with anticipation, growing to full staff.

Just then my phone buzzed in my hand. I looked at the display.

_**I'd PREFER to feel that dick inside me.**_

And then another text, seconds later.

_**But like I said - I'm always down to switch.**_

My dick and I didn't make it til 7:45.

After jerking myself stupid, I made all the proper arrangement for my first "date" with Jake. With him I was actually more comfortable entertaining at my place. I text him my address and he quickly text me back telling me he'd be over by 8:30.

The next thing I did was call Rosalie. She came over right away and grilled me on all the details. She clearly didn't care who I fucked in any sort of emotional way, but professionally she didn't want me getting in bed with some athlete-chasing, big mouth.

I was able to successfully convince her that I was pretty sure he was in the closet at least to his co-workers and that there was just something about him and the things he said that made my pretty confident in the fact that he wasn't the type to go running to OKAY magazine.

"And you know I have to meet him?" Rose said firmly.

"Yes Mom," I whined.

"Hey. I'm just trying to help you out. I don't want another Tyler situation. I don't want to get chewed out by Angela _or_ J again," she asserted.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She loved reminding me of the one guy she tracked all over the city just to get him to sigh J's infamous confidentially agreement, which Tyler refused to sign AFTER he let me tie him to my shower rack. Luckily he'd run into some gambling problems so my secret sex life became the last thing on his mind.

"Good. Well you go get ready and I'll take care of everything else," she said patting me on the arm.

"Thanks Rose. I owe you."

"Just doing my job," she replied pulling open her legal portfolio.

After I was showered, I was more than pleased to see my bedroom room in perfect order. My bed was freshly made and my night stand was stocked with new condoms and lube. I threw on a clean pair of black boxer briefs, an artfully tattered pair of dark jeans and a white long sleeved shirt that showed off my pecs and my arms.

Once I'd pulled on my socks and my Adidas, I found Rose organizing a stack of take out menus in an accessible kitchen drawer. "I ordered Thai for you guys. It'll be here at 8:15." I looked at the clock it was eight on the dot. "Let's hope he has no food allergies."

"Thanks Rose, really." She and I talked about nothing important while she straightened the pillows on my couch and organized the remotes, Sports Illustrated and EPSN magazines on my coffee table. At 8:15 Rose went down to the front desk and paid the delivery guy and right at 8:30 Erik, my doorman, buzzed Jake up to my penthouse.

To say I was a little over eager would have been an understatement.

"Jesus. This guy must be gorgeous. You're practically sweating," Rose said pushing me towards the door.

"He is. You'll see." The doorbell rang and I took one last breath before opening the door. "Hey. Come in."

"Hey," he murmured. God, I couldn't wait to fuck him. He looked even better than before. His hair was still up but he'd changed into a different pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Over that he was sporting a black motorcycle jacket. The helmet in his hand proved the jacket wasn't just for decoration.

"You weren't kidding. Hi. I'm Rose, Emmett's assistant." Rose sidled up next to me and shook Jake's hand.

"Oh hey," he nodded at me. I nodded quickly letting him know this was who the car was intended for. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jake." I closed the door and motioned for him to hand me his jacket and his helmet. He slid it off and I placed it on a hook by the door, next to my own. I placed his helmet on the table behind the couch.

"Rose was just leaving," I said as we followed her toward the kitchen. She had a small stack of legal documents on the counter. Jake's eyes flashed to me and then back to Rose.

"Just humor me for a moment and I'll be out of your hair," Rose told him.

"Okay," he agreed hesitantly.

"I think it goes without saying that Emmett's lifestyle is not public knowledge. We would just ask before the evening progresses any further that you take a look at this confidentiality agreement. It basically states that any disclosure of any aspect of your relationship with Emmett it prohibited. And of course if you violate any terms of the agreement Emmett may bring legal action against you if he wishes."

I held my breath as Rose handed Jake the document. I always hated this, but it truly was a good barometer as to someone's willingness to be in my life. Jake scanned it quickly, then placed it back down on the counter.

"You have a pen?" he asked. Rose handed him the pen she had at the ready and Jake scratched his elegant John Hancock on the last page of the document.

"Thanks," Rosalie replied. She slipped the papers back in her portfolio and shoved it back into her bag. "You boys have fun," she mocked. I would have loved to give her a playful shove out the door, but I was still in awe of how quickly Jake signed over all of his rights in this relationship, even if it was only for one night.

When I heard the front door lock I turned and looked at Jake.

"What?"

"I mean you didn't even hesitate," I said awkwardly.

"Do you want me to leave? I can catch her on the elevator and tear that thing up," he said taking a step towards the door.

"No! No." I grabbed his muscular forearm, not missing just how warm and soft his skin was. "It's just - you're the only person who's ever signed it _no_ questions asked."

"Have you had a lot of people sign it?" he asked, eye brow cocked at my quizzically.

I dropped my hand "No. Not at all. It's just the few who have _did _have their complaints with it."

He took a few steps closer to me and gently touched a small curly on my forehead. His voice dipped down to this chocolaty level as he spoke again. "Listen. I meant what I said in that text. I would like to become better acquainted with your cock. So if I have to sign something saying I won't ruin your reputation and your career then I will. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Besides, I have better things to do with my time then talk shit about you. I'm not that kinda of guy."

"I didn't think you were - but - yeah. You wanna eat?" I asked.

"Sure."

I grabbed couple plates and a few beers while Jake grabbed the food and followed me to the living room. When devoured the take out and settled in to watch Lakers at Boston on TNT. I tried not to notice that he moved a little bit closer when I draped my arm on the couch behind his shoulders.

Between yelling at bogus calls on the flat screen, the conversation flowed surprisingly well. Jake had been in Dallas for five years. He was out to his cousins, which included Sam and a few of the other guys who worked at the shop and his family at home, but for the most part he lived a pretty closeted life.

"I guess I'm stereotypically straight - except, you know -"

"Except you like to fuck guys."

"Exactly," he laughed. "I don't sneak off to gay bars. I'm not breading toy poodles on the side or any shit like that. I'm just definitively attracted to men."

"Same here. I mean I've had a few relationships on the low, but I think you're the first person to ever pick me out like that."

"Yeah, you're hard to read, but you're pretty fucking hot so I had to take a gamble."

I could feel myself blushing a little, but I ignored the compliment. "Years of practice, trust me."

"I don't have to deal with the type of secrecy you do. It must be hard, but you're not the only one on your squad," he said casually.

"What?" I blurted. I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Uh yeah. I don't know from experience and I'm not violating any terms of any agreements, but your kicker is gay as fuck."

"Really?" I said turning the idea of Ben Cheney - a pretty good friend of mine - over in my head. He was married with three kids.

"Yeah. But he's not good at hiding it."

"Really." I said again.

"DVR your next game. He eye fucks the hell out of Romo on the sidelines."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"And he fucked this guy who goes to my gym," he added, laughing. "But for real, watch the next time Romo takes the field. His eyes are glued to that dude's ass."

"I'll have to check that out."

We continued on talking about random shit. He admitted he hadn't really followed me as a player which I was pretty jazzed about. I had no interest in sleeping with a football groupie. He listened though as I told him about my family and Rose.

"She's a solid beard."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I've seen pictures of you guys holding hands before. Fuck - we _are_ in Dallas. Your pictures are everywhere."

"That's true." Rosalie had been called Mrs. Cullen by her fair share of random strangers.

"How does she feel about that?" he asked.

"Fine. She's a total dyke."

"Yeah? She single? 'Course she is. I should introduce her to my cousin Leah. She's our accountant down at the shop. Total carpet muncher."

"Oh. Alright. I'll tell her." Rose had been on a bit of a hiatus from dating, but if this Leah looked anything like a female version of Jake, Rosalie wouldn't have a problem holding off her retirement.

"We can double," I added - instantly regretting the words. Jake was pretty fucking cool, but it was stupid of me to think that anything between us would go beyond tonight. We were pretty clear about our reasons for getting together. I squeezed my eyes shut before looking over at Jake. He was turned towards me on the couch, his eyes searching my face.

"Emmett I'm not gonna lie. I came over here to fuck you and be on my way. And believe me if you suck in bed I will change  
>my phone number, but if you don't -"<p>

"You might be interested in seeing me again for more then just sex?"

"Pretty much."

I let out a quick sigh of relief. "Same here."

"Well don't get too ahead of yourself, there buddy. I said IF," he smirked. His sinister tongue ring darted out, clicking against one of his canines. It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

"I think it's time I gave you a tour of the bedroom then," I decided.

"After you, sir."

I cut off the TV and took Jake's hand, pulling him off the couch. We ditched our shoes by the front door and he followed me back to the bedroom. I grew a little nervous when I felt his hand wiggle in my grasp, but relaxed and maybe smiled to myself a bit when he simply adjusted his fingers so they were interlaced with mine.

Once we entered my bedroom I turned and pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I've never been with anyone taller than me,"I told him.

"Me neither," he said back, gazing at my lips.

He kissed me then. My eyes closed as our mouths connected. His lips were amazingly smooth, his rhythm firm and hypnotic. As I eager as I was I didn't hesitate slipping my tongue into his mouth. He didn't resist me, massaging me gently with _his_ strong tongue and that insane piercing. I couldn't wait to have it on my cock. Our hands wandered over each other's torsos as our lips continued to wrestle together, harsh moans and sighs escaping from the both of us. I pulled him closer feeling his cock rub against my body - just above my own. My dick was throbbing, aching against the friction from the layers of our clothes.

Finally I broke the kiss. We had to get naked. I felt his hands on the hem of my shirt. Quickly, Jake pulled it over my head. On my lead he pulled off his own shirt revealing another assortment of tattoos on his right pec and down his side. He let me look at his beautiful body as he went to work on my belt, my button and then my zipper. I tore my jeans and my boxers down past my painfully hard dick and glanced up to see him doing the same.

In the light pouring through my bedroom windows I gazed at his muscular legs, his calves and thighs dusted with soft black hair that faded completely as it reached the top of his legs. I glanced at his rippled six pack and then back down.

"Commando huh?" I remarked, staring at his absolutely enormous cock. It was thick and long, in perfect proportion with the rest of his large body. I reached out and palmed his dick roughly, drawing in a quick breath through my nose as it twitched in my hand.

"I came here to fuck, remember?" Jake growled, licking his lips.

"You stayed for the food though right?" I added, stroking him.

"Exactly," he moaned. "Sit."

I released him and I dropped down the bed. He fell to his knees immediately, then grabbed my sides, pulling me closer to the edge of the mattress.

"I've been thinking about sucking your dick all day," he said bluntly.

"I was thinking the exact same -" My stupid joke was cut off by my choked moan. Jake wasted no time taking my dick into his perfect, wet mouth. I was so glad I'd decided to beat off. I wouldn't have lasted a minute otherwise. Slowly he drew back on my shaft, dragging the ball of his tongue ring around the head of my dick.

"Fuc-kk," I stuttered, my eyes rolling back in my head. I gently gripped his head under the base of his ponytail, pulling tighter when he moaned in approval. His head continued to bob in my lap. I forced my eyes open, hating to miss a single second of him working his magic.

Jake knew what the fuck he was doing. He couldn't swallow every inch, but he didn't resist letting me hit the back of his throat. The rest of my shaft, covered in the wetness from his mouth, was wrapped in his firm grip as he sucked me in and out of his mouth over and over again. I did my best to not fuck him too hard, but it was impossible to keep my hips completely still. He didn't seem to mind, instead, moving more to the pace my body wanted to set.

After a few minutes of pure dick sucking heaven he pulled back, looking up at me with his gorgeous dark eyes. "Do you wanna fuck me?"

"Hell yes," I croaked a laugh. He smirked then got onto the bed next to me as I moved to shifted up the mattress. When he was settled I rolled on top of him, kissing his beautiful mouth again. The sensation of our dicks pressed together, no fabric between them, spurred me on. Confident that I wouldn't blow my load all over his stomach I took my time basking in the feeling of his shaft rubbing against mine. The hot smooth skin sandwiched between our bodies cause my balls to tense and throb. I had to fuck him.

I blindly reached towards my night stand and pulled out a condom and some lube. Jake stopped kissing me and planted a firm hand on my chest pushing me up. He took the condom from my hand, then leaned forward and took me in his mouth again.

"Jesus Christ," I moaned as he swirled his tongue around the head once more. By the time I stopped shivering I looked down to see that he had already slipped the condom on. I was thoroughly impressed.

He lay back down on the bed, spreading his legs and planting his feet firmly on the mattress. I quickly slathered my dick with the lube then coated my fingers and his tight, bare asshole.

He hissed, his hips rising off the bed as I slid two fingers inside. I shook my head in disbelief at just how tight and hot he was. I worked him slowly for a few moments watching his chest rise and fall, glancing at his dick as it twitched against his stomach. When I couldn't stand it anymore I pulled my fingers out, then palmed my cock, positioning it between his legs. I lay forward on top of him, our chests pressed together, his thick cock rubbing against my ribs.

"Later - after I'm done fucking you," I whispered.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked, shifting his hips towards me.

I pushed the tip of my dick in, nearly wincing as I passed the tightest ring of muscle. A weaker man would have nutted right then. He was so fucking tight and damn if he didn't feel so good around me, but I wasn't done teasing him yet.

"I'm gonna fuck that tight asshole of yours with my tongue." As the words left my mouth I slid forward all the way, surrounding myself with him completely. A guttural moan ripped from Jake's chest, but there was no sign of pain on his face. A hiss escaped my lips as I felt the tightest part of him gripping the base of my dick.

I drew back slowly, the sliced forward again and again.

Some hours later Jake and I lay, limbs tangled across my sheets, covered in sweat and our sticky mess. I'd kept my promise, licking his tight hole then sucking his thick cock and fingering him until he came in my mouth for the third time that night.

The silence between us was perfect, heady with spent pleasure, but I had to acknowledge the new and alarming things that were running through my head. I had been foolish for thinking that Jake would want to see me again, but now I felt like a total idiot, contemplating the words that were on the tip of my tongue. Fuck seeing him again, I didn't want Jake to leave.

I looked over at his smooth body, studying the inverted spade on his pec and the wolf silhouette tattooed down his ribs. He rolled towards me, cradling his head against his bicep.

"Do you want me to take off?" he asked.

"No," I replied honestly.

"Okay-"

"Why don't you go hop in the shower. I'm going to change the sheets real quick," I suggested. He leaned forward and kissed me deeply on the lips, letting his tongue tease mine. A minute or so later, I was hard again, watching him slide into the bathroom.

I jumped off the bed and quickly scrubbed off what I could with my discarded shirt, then changed the sheets before joining Jake in the bathroom. We took turns blowing each other on the marble bench in my shower, the hot spray washing us clean. Slowly we toweled each other off, taking in every inch of each other bodies with new eyes under the bright lights over the sink. Then we climbed back in bed, thoroughly spent.

"Does this mean you want to see me again?" I asked, feeling sleep creeping up over me.

"You earned my signature - for sure," he laughed softly, kissing me on my shoulder.

The days and weeks that followed quickly turned into months and soon a year. Jake was fucking awesome. He was really patient with me, letting me slowly including him in aspects of my life. First he introduced me to the other love his life, his huge dog, Chuck. Jake loved the hell out of that dog. A Great Dane/German Shepard mix, Chuck was a big slobbery mess, but he quickly grew on me. He was protective and affectionate and I could completely see why Jake loved him.

Rose freaked out over her car and was increasingly impressed when she found out Jake was the genius behind the handy work. Him and Rose developed an almost comical relationship, full of playful back and forths. She _did _hit it off with his cousin, Leah and even though going out on tons of double dates would have been stupid, the four of us did spend more and more time together at my place and at Jake's. Leah didn't really have an active social life to begin with so she didn't mind keeping her relationship with Rose under wraps and cared even less about signing the confidentially agreement. Rose continued to pose as my girlfriend, but behind closed doors I belonged to Jake.

We enjoyed getting to know each other, both sexually and emotionally. I slowly became accustomed to bottoming at least once a week, something I had never liked doing before. With Jake, though it was such a turn on when he got this primal urge to fuck me. It was hard to shut him down and when I realized just how good it felt to have his cock massaging my prostate until I came, it was that much harder to tell him no.

Other simple things - shit I'd always overlooked, turned out to be perks in our relationship. I had always dated guys who were my polar opposite, smaller, bookish types that never shared my passion for sports, or my crude sense of humor, not to mention my size. Jake and I could play fight and wrestle and I wouldn't have to worry about breaking his arm by accident. We could get into heated discussions about the NBA's trade decisions or whether I thought the Panthers ever deserved to make it to the play offs. And in the next moment I could have him naked underneath me on my couch.

Five months in, I caved and introduced Jake to my family. It was clear that he understood how important my football career was. He didn't seem in any sort of a hurry to hang a gay pride flag from his doorstep either. Not that either of us were ashamed. Not even close, we just understood the reality of the world we were living in. It would have been weird if I was hanging around at the shop during the off season or if suddenly Jake was sitting next to Rose at every home game, but some how we made it work.

His mother had passed away when he was in high school, but he did tell his father and his sisters Rebecca and Rachel about us. I talked to his sisters once on the phone and they told me that as long as Jake was happy, they and their father were cool with me. They kept their vow of silence, pointing out to me that they could care less about my personal life as long as I didn't hurt their baby brother, which I had no intention of doing.

I knew I could trust Jake. I didn't see an end to having him in my life. So one Sunday afternoon, Jake and I drove out to my parent's house. As I suspected, my parents and Alice fell completely in love with him. Jake and my dad talked endlessly about basketball and golf - another thing Jake just happened to be insanely good at. He charmed my mother, calming any fears she may have had about me getting my heart broken.

Alice didn't fail to mention that I must really be serious about him if I brought him home.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" she whispered. We were hiding in the kitchen while my mom was showing Jake my embarrassing middle school and high school football pictures.

"Shut up," I hissed.

"Just tell me. I'm not gonna tell him _for you_, but you love him don't you. Come on, Em. Admit it."

"Fine. Will you shut the hell up now?"

"Sure. Have you told him yet?"

"No."

"Are ya gonna?"

"Alice seriously. Shut up."

Her little hands went to her hips as she glared at me.

"No I haven't. I'm giving him a key to my place tonight and I'm gonna tell him then."

"HOLY SHI-" I clapped my hand over her mouth before she alerted the whole neighborhood to our conversation.

"Seriously. Now is when you shut up."

"Okay Okay. Will you call me tomorrow and tell me what happens?"

"Yeah fine."

And later that night I was ready to man up and I carry out my plan. I'm not sure what shocked Jake more - the fact that I said I loved him out loud or that I actually given him clearance to come and go as he pleased. Either way he returned the sentiment. After we had what I will admit was a pretty girlie moment, we kissed and then Jake handed me a copy of his own house key. He'd gotten it made weeks before, but was waiting for the right moment to give it to me.

Jake settled comfortably into my life and after a while I even insisted he bring Chuck over with him anytime he was at my place. I wanted him to know that I loved everything about him even his enormous mutt. It wasn't exactly the picket fence and 2.5 kids situation some people thought I was aiming for, but it was perfect - for us.

"Cullen!" My eyes snapped open to see Ben sitting next me. I squinted looking around the cabin of the plane. "We're home, man. Wake up."

I stretched and sat up in my seat, undoing my seat belt.

"You and Rose have plans tonight?" Ben asked as we moved to stand up.

"Yeah. We're gonna do dinner at my place. You psyched to see the kids?" I hadn't bothered to really test Jake's theory about Ben's home life or sexuality.

"Actually, they're at their grandmother's tonight. So I got my woman all to myself."

"Nice," I replied. I switched on my phone and watched as it lit up with several text message alerts.

"Popular guy," Ben laughed.

"More like guy being hounded by his girlfriend, his sister and his mom." I was partially telling the truth. Ben and I walked down the jet way, thrilled that Romo and his most recent pop-idiot girlfriend were distracting every bit of press that was waiting for us in baggage.

I said a quick goodbye to Ben and a few other guys, then weaved my way towards my driver, Felix. He grabbed my bag and we booked it out to his waiting Towncar.

"Are you headed home this evening, Sir?" Felix asked as we pulled away from the airport.

"Yeah and I really wish you'd stop it with that _sir_ shit," I poked.

"Of course, Sir." As he rolled up the divider I pulled out my phone. There were two text from Alice, three from Rose, one from my parents - wishing me a safe flight as always. And then there were eight text messages from Jake.

I replied quickly to the ones from Rose, telling her that I was "coming home to see her right now" and agreeing to meet her for lunch the following afternoon. I ignored the text from Alice asking my opinion on some TV she wanted to buy for Jasper and moved on to the texts from Jake.

_**When you get home...**_

_**I'm gonna suck you...**_

_**Then I'm gonna fuck you...**_

_**And then I'm gonna let you fuck me ...**_

_**And then Ill be hungry...**_

_**And then I'm gonna want you to fuck me again...**_

_**Love you.**_

_**Ps Chuck misses you ...**_

A year together and I still loved how Jake could make me laugh and make me so fucking hard all at the same time. I shifted my dick around in my pants. I wanted to get home, but Felix knew I who I was dying to see. Short of breaking the sound barrier he was driving as fast as he could. In the meantime I text Jake back.

_**I miss Chuck too. And I'll be the only one doing the fucking tonight.**__  
><em>  
>I loved the shit out Jake, but I wasn't in the mood to get plowed. I'd been thinking about fucking my boyfriend for the past three days. It was number one on <em>my<em> do list.

Thirty minutes later I was standing in the elevator to my penthouse, tapping my heal impatiently against the gilded walls. Thirty two minutes later, I was shoving my key in the front door.

"Babe?" I called out dropping my bag next the door. I heard Chuck's nails scratching across the floor as he sprinted from the bedroom to greet me. Just like the massive klutz he was, the stupid dog ate shit on the final turn and slammed into the couch. That only momentarily stopped him from jumping on me.

I tossed my hoodie on the couch and I ruffled his fur. "Chucky," I growled, playfully avoiding his massive tongue.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Jake standing in the kitchen in nothing but his boxers. He hadn't shaved and was rocking an incredibly sexy five o'clock shadow.

I straightened, completely forgetting about Chuck and I pulled off my shirt. "Hey."

Jake took a step backwards. "How was your flight?"

I unzipped my pants and took a few steps toward him, walking out of my jeans. "Fine."

Jake stopped and let me kiss him. Any other bits of conversation would have to wait. I needed him now. I slowly walked us back towards the bedroom.

And not even five minutes after I walked in the door, I was right where I wanted to be.

"You sure you're not gonna let me fuck you tonight?" Jake moaned into the pillow. He lay on his stomach before me, his perfect ass on display as I lubed up my dick with my left hand and fingered his tight ass with my right. I slid forward and pressed my cock inside him. I loved feeling his warm skin against mine, his soft ass pressed into my stomach, his smooth back under my lips.

"We'll see," I groaned against his skin, feeling his tight heat envelope me. I set a decent pace, pumping into him as hard and deep as the position would allow. The sound of his rough breath made me even harder. I thought about the times I'd been in Jake's position, my cock rubbing in the sheets, wanting him to fucking me faster, wanting him to make me come.

My mouth traveled across his shoulders and up to the back of his neck, nibbling and biting as I went. I licked at him, biting a spot I knew was crazy sensitive. I swiveled my hips, grinding him harder into the bed. For a split second I wondered if I was riding him too hard, but from the way he was groaning I knew he liked it. He liked being fucked this way, being kissed and bitten this way. I would be careful and give him exactly what he wanted.

"Em", he growled in my ear.

"Yes, baby?" I panted, biting on his jaw, feeling his subtle against my tongue. I thrust forward more forcefully. I wanted more of him. I wanted to be deeper.

"Harder-" Jake whispered.

"Say it again" I grunted my reply.

"Em. Baby. Please," he moaned. "Harder."

I rose up on my knees and gripped the soft smooth skin of his hips, pulling him up with me. My fingers pressed into the tight muscles covering his pelvis. I gazed down the expansive back, watching his head drop between his shoulders. He was so fucking sexy and he was all mine.

I reached between his legs, gripping his thick cock, then stroked him to the rhythm of my deeper thrusts, dragging my thumb up and around his head, just the way he liked it.

"Are you gonna come for me? Huh? I want you to come _hard_ for me,"

"Yes - ah - fuck. Fuck me," he growled pushing back roughly onto my body.

The length of my cock struck his prostate with every push and pull and I could feel him getting closer. "Em. God. That feels so fucking good. Baby don't stop," he growled.

His ass tightened around me, gripping me harder than ever before. His body tensed and then he shivered violently, calling my name, spilling hot streams of his cum all over the palm of my hand and our sheets. All the while his body rhythmically contracted around my cock, drawing me in over and over again urging me to fill him with my cum. All the sensations built in my lower back as I pumped into him several more times, not wanting the feeling to end. I let go of his cock and grabbed his hips with both hands, giving myself the leverage and power _I_ needed. The cum on my hand was slick against his skin. The mess he had just made was such a fucking turn on.

Suddenly I couldn't hold back any more. My eyes slammed shut. The muscles of my back tensed. The throbbing in my balls shot up my shaft as I filled him with my warm cum. I barked out a stream of curses mingled with my lover's name, the shattering haze of pleasure making me deaf and blind for that one split second. The familiar yet foreign sound of my voice echoed off the walls and the high ceiling. I held his hips still, emptying every last drop into his perfect asshole as it continued to spasm around me, milking me with the residual aftershocks the intense orgasm coursing through him.

Jake collapsed on the bed and I quickly flipped him over, licking the jizz that was now in his stomach. With rough strokes my tongue made its way down his body, lapping up every bit I could find. I took his now semi-hard cock in my mouth and started sucking, cleaning and draining him all at the same time. I loved the salty thickness of his cum and he loved just how eager I was to take it. He groaned, gripping my short hair tightly in his fingers, hips swiveling on the bed. I could feel him growing hard again in my mouth. I needed a second to catch my breath, but knowing he wanted me again so quicky made me _want_ to feel him inside me.

When there was nothing left for me to swallow, I quickly moved up his body kissing his soft lips, hard. His tongue pushed into my mouth and I happily let him explore, happily let him sweep up what was left of his orgasm.

Finally I fell to the bed next to him on my stomach. His hands moved to my back, gently rubbing the length of my spine. I closed my eyes, willing my heart rate back to normal, just feeling the warmth coming off his body.

When I could focus my vision again, I gazed at Jake, laying on his side, his gorgeous body covered in the thin sheen of his sweat and probably a little bit of mine. I reached over and gently stroked his dick, watching his eyes close and his throat contract with need. I knew he'd be ready again in a few moments and probably pretty stoked that I was going to let him fuck me, but in the meantime there was one thing I wanted to say.

"I love you," I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"I love you too, Baby. Welcome home."

-The End-


End file.
